Boy Princess
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: When it appears that Princess Elena has been found, her substitute Prince Nicole beings to wonder about the relationship between him and his “husband” Prince Jed, takes place during volume 1of Boy Princess full volume summary inside contains Shounen Ai


_Boy Princess is a pulse-quickening tale of swords and sorcery, far-away kingdoms, and the fairest princess in all the land. Except...this is a fairy tale with a twist. When a prince's (Jed) soon-to-be-bride (Elena) elopes two days before their wedding, her desperate family dress up their young son (Nicole) and send him to get married in her place. With his deep blue eyes and flowing blond hair (and strategically placed apples), nobody bats an eye at the pretty pubescent standing before them. But how long can he keep up the charade? Despite the odds stacked against them, the two princes share adventures and intimacies in a story filled with imagination and visual delight. From _

While not a manga since it is from Korea and is therefore a mahwa _Boy Princess_ should be in every shoen-ai fans collection and if the text above has convinced you then let this fic convert you to a _Boy Princess_ fan

This story takes place in volume 1 after Prince Nicole nurses Prince Jed back to heath, but before the leave for the border.

Prince Nicole sighed as he looked out of his bedroom window that over looked the castle grounds.

"What is it my prince?" as ked his nanny "and don't stand so close to the window without your disguise on"

'Ah…right sorry nanny and don't worry it's nothing". Nicole said as he made his way back to his be ,but he knew he was lying he was thinking about the kiss he and his "husband" Prince Jed had shared yesterday morning for some reason he couldn't get it out of his mind

"Arrghh why am I getting so work up about this it was only one kiss!" he said hitting the beds pillows with his fists

"Actually it was more like two" said a voice from across the room

"J…ed…Jed?!" asked Nicole turning to face his said 'husband'

"When did you get here and where's Nanny?"

"I came in while you were acting like a child and told your nanny that she could take her leave for the night since I need to tell you something in private before you go to sleep" said Jed leaving over Nicole as he lay down in bed, their nose nearly touching

*gulp*

"We have a daily portrait session starting tomorrow in order to commentate our marriage" Jed paused as he leaned closer to the young boy which caused Nicole to sink right down into the bed's pillow and mattress

"So remember to be on your best behaviour and to try an act like you are older than baby"

"I AM older than a baby you awful man!" yelled Nicole as Jed calmly stood up and walked out"  
"that jerk" muttered the boy prince as he throw himself onto his stomach, jamming his face into the pillow.

**The next day in one of the rooms used to enter guests of the castle **

"Ah perfect" said the place artist "you are a true beauty Princess Elena and therefore a delight to paint"

"Why thank you sir" said Elena/Nicole blushing

"You don't know the half of it" said Jed who was on the prince's/princess's right, obviously taking enjoyment in teasing his 'wife'

"I am going to make you pay for that I swear" muttered the Prince/Princess under his/her breath

"And exactly how do you plan to do that?" asked Jed clucking "throw constant traumas and hope I lose my hearing?"

Nicole/Elena was seething but before a retort could be thrown back the artist continued with the conversation he was having with his sitters, oblivious to the batter between them

'Ah, you are right Sir Jed only a woman's husband will be the only one to see her all her beauty' he winked slyly and Jed before giving a smile that looked like a smirk to Nicole/Elena.

It took a few seconds for the young boy/girl to grasp what the artist was implying and when he did his blush deepened _This conversation is a little to older for me perhaps Jed was right and I am still just baby _he/she thought to himself/herself.

Jed suddenly placed a hand on the young prince's/princess's shoulder and spoke

"Good sir I ask you to never to speak in such a disrespectful manner when in my wife's presence again. Do I make myself clear?" he asked the venom in his voice loud and clear

"Of course Sir Jed and my apologises to you milady" he said bowing to Nicole/Elena

"That's alright sir" said Nicole /Elena still in shock at what Jed had done

"Well then" said the artist as he resumed his full height "Why don't we end it for today and continue with this tomorrow?" Jed nodded his head in approval

"Very well then I will just pack up my things and bid you good day" said the artist turning towards the desk that he had chosen to place all his necessary equipment when it wasn't in use

"Elena" said Jed gently, who had some how made it so that he faced his 'bride'

"Why don't you go and walk in the garden for a while to clear your head"

"Thank you Jed" said the prince/princess standing and taking the hand offered by the 'husband' "I think I will"

**In the garden**

_What a rotten personality that guy has_ thought Nicole to himself as he walked around the place grounds, _but he can be straggly nice when he what's to be_ as the boy thought back to earlier that day when Jed had stood up to the artist.

"No… no….no" said Nicole shaking his head vigorously "no mater how nice he can be he is still a jerk".

Suddenly Nicole heard a sound as he walked by and apple tree

*pisst*

"Is someone there he asked?" sounding a lot braver than he felt

"Prince Nicole I have something urgent to discuss with you" said a voice coming from the other side of the tree

"What are…hey" yelled Nicole as he was pulled round the tree

"I'm sorry my prince for startling you, but I bring a message from your eldest Brother Crown Prince Geldwin"

"My Brother…Gerald!?" said Nicole recognising the person who had pulled him behind the tree to be his eldest brother most trusted servant and spy.

" Yes" said Gerald nodding "I am here to inform you on behalf of your eldest brother, the crown prince of our homeland, that new information concerning Princess Elena whereabouts has been discovered and it made very well lead to her s∞afe return and by extension would enable you to return home"

"Uh….that's nice" said Nicole stunned

"Are you not please that you will no longer have dress up and pretend to be a woman any more my?" asked Gerald shocked at the princes lack of enthusiasm at his news

"Yes that will be nice" sighed Nicole "Now return to my brother and tell him of your successful mission and also that I am to be kept informed of any developments concerning the whereabouts of my sister" when Gerald failed to move and continued to stare at him perplexed he realised his blunder and knew that he had to show this man that he was all right to try and avoid any conclusions his elder brother would jump to if he learnt how his younger brother had retracted to his news.

"Go now!" said Nicole with as much authority in his voice as he could muster

" Yes my Prince" said Gerald. Nicole watched as the man walked away into the distance leaving him alone

.∞.

"You're very quite tonight my Prince" remarked Nanny as the old woman prepared Nicole's bed for him

"Oh really I'm sorry Nanny"

"You have nothing to bed sorry about young one, after what the artist said to you today it is only natural you would be subdued somewhat. It was nice of how Prince Jed came to your defence like he did. I now know that there is now no doubt in my mind that he would try his very best to make sure any woman of his was safe and secure".

"Yes I'm sure Jed will be a good match for Elena" said Nicole as he closed his eyes and sighted, thinking of how wild his elder sister sometimes acted. But in truth Nicole had actually forgotten about what the artist had said to him a long time ago and the reason that he had been so quite was because he was trying to figure out why he had responded the way he had to his brother's message, sure he really wanted the charade he was currently playing to be over and done with and be back home in his own country, but for some reason leaving actually made him feel rather sad and depressed. Had he grown complacent and actually happy with play his sisters substitute? He sighed again before the sound of a door opening dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Jed!" he remarked when he saw that it was his "husband" he had heard "why are you here at this time of night?" he asked as his nanny quietly excused herself

"Tensions are building at the border and I may have to return soon to keep order, which is why it has been decide that the day after tomorrow will be our final painting session unless the artist requires us again later on" sated Jed

"And you couldn't have told me this tomorrow because?" asked the young prince

"I do not have the time to waste" replied Jed simply and coldly, which indicated he was angry, mostly likely with Nicole. But Nicole wasn't in the mood to worry about it much less act upon all he wanted to do now was to be left alone and sleep hoping that a good nights rest would lead him to the answer of his confused state of mind.

"I thank you for taking the time to come tell me personally Jed but if you don't mind I am rather tired and would like it if you would leave quietly so not as to disturb me".

To illustrate his point Nicole rolled over on to his side so that he didn't face Jed before cocooning himself using the bed sheets, even though he though he immediately regretted his actions as he heard the door close

Nicole tried to bite back a yawn as he waited for his "husband" and the court artist to show up the guilt he had felt over his actions the pervious night had made it impossible for him to sleep and worst still he was no near finding the answers that he so desperately seekd

"Good morning Princess Elena" called the artist as he made his way towards one of his sitters

"Ah good morning" said Nicole brightly trying to mask his obvious lack of sleep with a cherry disposition

"Such a radiant smile truly befits someone of your beauty and though I have no right ask this, due to my actions the pervious day, I was wondering that tomorrow, after I have completed as much as possible on the large portrait of you and your husband I maybe be able to do some sketches of you own your own, since I all ready have some sketches of Prince Jed which I could use as a reference for the larger piece.

That evening a message came for Princess Elena and the messenger was Gerald.

"I regret to inform you my Prince that the information regard your elder sister's current location has actually turned up nothing and we still have no idea where she might be" said Gerald once they two of them had retreated to Nicole's private rooms.

"Ah well" said Nicole softly "it doesn't matter I don't minding keeping up this charade a little longer, since it is for the good of our country"

"Prince Nicole" said Gerald looking relieved that the young prince was back to his old self

"Now Gerald you will spend the night here and tomorrow you will take what I have just said back to my eldest brother along with he must no give up until Elena is safe"

"Yes my prince" said Gerald smiling as he bowed._ Now it looks like I might no have to leave after all_ thought Nicole as his confused mind began to clear_ but I wish I could figure out why I felt like this in the first place._

The next day Nicole found himself taking tea late in the afternoon with the place artist while being sketched.

" Thank you for allowing me to do this princess, since I know that there are many other things that surly need your attention" said the artist as he was now able to take a brake a have some tea while he decided what other sketches he may need.

"No there isn't" sated Nicole "and it is always nice to be able to entertain someone new"

"Beautiful as well as kind what a rare combination you are Princess" remarked the artist smiling

"Oh please there is nothing really special about me save my status and title" _and the fact that I'm really a man_ Nicole added silently

"Modest too, no wonder Prince Jed is determined to protect you he knows how fortunate he is to have you as his wife"

"Yes he…wait a minute wh..what did you say" stammered Nicole as the artist last statement begin to truly sink in

"Yes after you left after the first session, he told me that if I ever talked to you in that manner again he would have me expelled from the place"

"He would go that far for me?" asked Nicole with a dreamy look in his eyes

"Yes he does and could please try and keep that expression on your face since I think I prefer to the one I already had planed on the portrait" said the artist.

Nicole found that it was extremely easy

**A few weeks later **

Before the portait would be unveiled officially Jed and Nicole were able to see it privately

"Not bad" said Jed "but what were you thinking of when you had this expression on your face?" he asked pointing. Nicole blushed

"I can't remember why?"

"Because it is the stupidest I have ever seen on your face" Jed answered chuckling, Nicole meanwhile was seething

"I take it all back" he yelled "there is no way I could be happy with this charade since it means I have to been a round a jerk like you"

**The end**

_**Boy Princess**_** is available through any good supplier of manga (even though **_**Boy Princess **_**itself is a mahwa) or online through netcomics **


End file.
